


The Vulcan and the Two Humans

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/st_respect/"><b>st_respect</b></a>'s Battle Prompt 5 Fairy Tale, which ended up being the team entry for McSpirk (woo-hoo!)</p><p>Nothing too saucy, but still more PG-13 than PG.</p><p>Once there was a little outcast boy whose mother told him about mermaids and whose brother told him about Sha Ka Ree. When he grew to be a man, he went out into the galaxy and found his place in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vulcan and the Two Humans

Before he knew it was not something that Vulcan children did, Spock would sit on his mother's lap while she read to him.

"Mother, what is a soul?" Spock asked.

"It's...well, it's like a _katra_," said Amanda.

"Then I find it illogical that the little mermaid does not have one," said Spock.

"That's just how mermaids are."

"Are humans like mermaids?"

She laughed. "Only from the waist up, Spock. And only humans in stories live for three hundred years."

That was not what he had meant. Before he could rephrase his question, Amanda asked, "Do you want me to read the rest of it?"

The prince did not bond with the little mermaid. Spock felt that this was highly illogical.

***

Spock waited for his mother to finish speaking to his primary instructor and for his nose to stop bleeding.

"My son is a Vulcan," Amanda was saying, "Vulcans don't lie. Therefore, my son must be telling the truth."

"Your logic is faulty, Lady Amanda," said T'Laal. "Your son is half human."

"It is illogical to assume that my son is always to blame because he has a human parent. Neither Vulcans nor humans are always as peaceful as they should be."

"Lady Amanda, you must admit that your son faces an...obstacle that other students do not."

"How're his grades?"

"Explain."

"How is he doing in his studies?"

"Exceptionally well."

"Then Spock is only at a disadvantage because the other children are allowed to torment him without any consequences. And because there are some 'educated' people who assume his parentage is a handicap."

"Lady Amanda, it has been established that--"

"T'Laal, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Lady Amanda."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" T'Laal was silent. "Because if it's been established that humans are intellectually inferior to Vulcans, then it would be logical to consider me stupid. And if that's the case, I don't think there is any point in continuing this conversation." Spock could hear that his mother was smiling as she said, "It is, after all, illogical to discuss something with a being incapable of understanding."

He did not realize how angry his mother was until she touched his shoulder. "Spock, it's time to go."

On the way home, he asked, "Is it true that humans are intellectually inferior?"

Amanda sighed. "Spock, there are idiots and geniuses in every species. Part of growing up is dealing with the fact that the idiots will always outnumber the geniuses."

Among other things, other children said that humans spoke at an excessively loud volume when they were angry. When his mother was very angry, her voice was often low.

"And why is it logical for your wife to be treated like shit because she's got the wrong eyebrows?"

It was usually his father who raised his voice. "You are exaggerating."

"Yes, I suppose I must be exaggerating. I'm the human, after all."

"Amanda, logical or not, I will not tolerate--"

"You're right, you're not being logical. Why should we let our son be educated among bigots?"

"And what is it like to be a child on Earth?"

"When human children tease each other, they're reprimanded. When human children fight at school, all of the children involved are punished!"

Spock tried to focus on his studies, but he was still angry. Today they had called his mother a human whore and accused her of committing depraved acts. They did not specify--Spock suspected they did not know of any, but they would only take their ignorance on this subject as a point of pride.

"You did the right thing," said Sybok. "Almost. We should never give in to violence, but it's unhealthy to suppress emotion."

If any family member had to live with them, Spock would have preferred Selek. Perhaps it was because Selek had stayed with them so briefly, but Spock thought he would have liked to spend more time with his cousin and less with his half brother.

Sybok often expressed sympathy for him, but Spock suspected he did so to prove a point, not out of any genuine feeling.

Sybok smiled and said, "Have you ever heard of Sha Ka Ree?"

His father said that Vulcans did not lie, and his mother said that humans weren't supposed to, but Sybok was a liar. In public he attempted some emotional control, but at home he smiled and denounced the teachings of Surak. He seemed to have no difficulty switching between these two states, and every time Spock was unable to suppress an emotion, he resented Sybok.

"Your mother's people call it Eden or Paradise," said Sybok. "There everyone is free to express their emotions, and no one is in pain. You are in pain, my brother."

Spock did not pay much attention. Sybok frequently told him about Sha Ka Ree and never seemed to remember that he had.

"In Sha Ka Ree, you won't have to be ashamed," said Sybok.

Spock heard a door slam. Most likely his mother going into her garden.

"There it won't matter that you're human. The _ha'shu_ won't--"

"Sybok, I initially welcomed you into my home as a son," Sarek said from the doorway. "You remain out of respect for your mother, and as long as you remain here, you will not refer to any of my family's species as a source of shame."

"I merely observe, father," Sybok said, still smiling.

Sarek's eyes narrowed--another display of emotion. "You will also remember that my son is whatever he chooses to be."

Spock decided he was capable of being a better follower of Surak--and thus a better Vulcan--than both of them. He was given an opportunity to practice hiding his dread when his father told him they were going to discuss what had happened.

He listened, thinking more about his anger and shame than what Sarek said to him. It was always the same speech anyway. "It is illogical to allow one's mother to be called a whore," said Spock.

"You must find other means," said Sarek. "A Vulcan fights with words, not his fists. You must be like Little Clauwss from that book you and your mother read."

"It is pronounced 'Claus'," said Spock. "Like the obese man who brings gifts to Earth children." Santa Claus was also capable of interstellar travel, but that was something only Spock and his mother knew.

Little Claus was from the same book as the little mermaid. His neighbor, Big Claus, was cruel but illogical, and Little Claus was able to trick him several times. He would not have expected his father to know about "Little Claus and Big Claus".

"I trust you will not throw anyone into any rivers," said Sarek.

***

Eventually Sybok went away, and then Spock did. Their father spoke to neither one of them after they were gone.

***

Spock could not imagine a starship captain better than Captain Pike. He was appropriately serious for such a position and highly intelligent.

Spock still did not understand the naming conventions of humans: Starfleet officers were often referred to by either their title or their surname. Sometimes humans would choose to call each other by their given names or they would give verbal permission to be called by a given name or some (often illogical) diminutive.

Although he would have maintained formal address when appropriate, Spock wished he would be given permission to call Captain Pike "Christopher" or "Chris" as Dr. Boyce did, but he did not know how to earn such a privilege.

He could not identify the feelings he felt when Captain Pike was promoted, but they were extremely difficult to suppress.

***

"Mr. Spock, I hope you'll be staying on board," said the new captain. "I've heard so many great things about you." His tone of voice suggested that he was referring to something other than Spock's professional record. This, however, was illogical.

"My intention was to remain with the Enterprise, Captain" said Spock.

Kirk smiled and put his hand on Spock's back. "Call me Jim," he said. "And now that we're on a first name basis, why don't you show me your place?"

"My place, Captain?"

"The ship, Spock, the ship."

Kirk was quite different from Pike. Spock was not entirely sure if this was a positive, negative, or neutral condition.

***

Kirk rubbed his chin as he looked at the Klingon battle cruiser on the main viewscreen. "My, what big teeth you have," he mumbled.

"The better to eat you with, Captain," said Spock.

Kirk turned to him, a smile appearing on his face for the first time in hours. "That's exactly right, Mr. Spock. Uhura?"

"Still no response, sir."

"Well, then...if the Klingons aren't interested in talking, I think we should show them what big teeth we have. Fire photon torpedoes."

"Firing torpedoes, Captain."

"Spock, how on earth did you know that?" asked Kirk.

"Know what, Captain?" asked Spock.

"Little Red Riding Hood."

"I am well versed in Earth literature, Captain," said Spock.

Kirk's smile was warmer, and if Spock had been human, he might have felt as if he and the captain were the only two people on the bridge. "Mr. Spock, you never cease to amaze me."

"Thank you, Captain." Since he was a Vulcan, his heart did not beat faster in his side, and he did not feel more pleased by this exchange than was necessary.

***

Spock did not know what to make of the new CMO. As soon as he had been able to obtain the human's actual name, Spock had researched him and found that Dr. McCoy's published work and qualifications were quite extraordinary.

"You'll like Bones, Spock," said Kirk. He smiled and gestured at Spock with one of his knights. "Everybody likes Bones. Well, either that or they can't stand him, but I've decided you're going to like him." He captured one of Spock's pawns. "It's just much easier for me that way."

Shortly after the doctor arrived, Spock decided that he would have fallen into the second category (except that would have required an emotional response).

"Doctor, if you are not actually aware of sickbay's location, I am sure a yeoman would be happy to direct you," said Spock.

McCoy leaned against the center chair. "I needed a change of scenery," he said.

"I doubt the scenery here is any more interesting than the scenery where you are supposed to be."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Spock," McCoy said and looked at him with a strange smile. "After all, Jim's here."

"Bones, please, not in front of the crew," said Jim.

"Jim, you know I need you," said McCoy. "I just can't bear to be parted from you."

Spock heard a muffled snort from Uhura's station. "Something the matter, Lieutenant?" asked Jim.

"No, Captain," said Uhura. "It's just that I can't bear the thought of you and Dr. McCoy being parted."

"You know what they say, Lieutenant," said Jim. "True love conquers all." He looked up at McCoy. "Except for an inability to find sickbay. Wouldn't you agree, Spock?"

Before Spock could reply, the comm panel in the captain's chair whistled. "Dr. McCoy to sickbay. Medical emergency. Dr. McCoy--"

McCoy leaned across Jim to answer it. "I'll be right there, Nurse Chapel. Start without me if you need to."

"Parting is such sweet sorrow, Bones," Jim said. McCoy ignored him. Jim sighed as the turbolift slid shut. "Well, Spock, I guess it's your turn to tell me you couldn't stand to leave my side."

"Captain..." Spock was quite startled to realize such a statement would not require much exaggeration. "Captain, is this a common form of humor among humans?"

Jim's eyes widened. He sat up strangely in his seat and clutched his chest. "Spock, you don't think Bones would lie to me? I'll be absolutely ruined if he doesn't marry me!" His posture, expression, and tone suddenly returned to normal. "Are you sure you're all right over there, Lieutenant?"

***

"One gift, the gift of song," Uhura sang while she shuffled the cards. "Melody your whole life long..."

Spock tuned his lyre and tried to place the melody.

"Hey." Spock looked up at Dr. McCoy. If the medical team visited this rec room, they rarely did so when Spock was there. "I noticed what you were reading the other day and..." Oddly, his smile seemed more open than the way he often smiled at the captain (or the way he smiled at Spock after his stranger remarks). "Well, it's good to finally see somebody in Starfleet who reads something other than military history."

There seemed to be something odd about McCoy's behavior, especially since he had spoken to and about Spock with violent disdain only five hours, thirty-two minutes ago.

As she started her card game with Yeoman Rand, Uhura moved on to a different, but still just as familiar song. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream..."

McCoy held up a tape. "I thought you might like this one," he said. "It's like a chess problem, and I know you and the captain always have a game going."

"I am sure it is interesting," said Spock. He realized as he accepted the tape that he was most likely accepting an apology. It seemed oddly indirect for a being as prone to emotional outbursts as Dr. McCoy, but Spock considered it an improvement.

He read the title on the tape:_Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There._ "I am familiar with the book, Doctor, and even by the rules of two dimensional chess, the problem does not work as a part of normal play," said Spock. "However, it will be most agreeable to read again."

"I didn't think you'd be familiar with Lewis Carroll," said McCoy. "I guess I should've known."

"My mother enjoys his work," said Spock. "And I find the use of logic and mathematics--"

McCoy rolled his eyes. "Only you, Spock, could read _Through the Looking Glass_ for the math."

"Doctor, would it be possible to borrow the first book as well?"

McCoy's smile returned. "I think it's definitely possible, Mr. Spock."

A few days later, McCoy was standing on Spock's side of the center chair. "Spock. I've got something very important to ask you."

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Why's a raven like a writing desk?"

"Really, Doctor, it's quite simple," said Spock. "It is because Poe wrote on both."

"You sure about that?" asked McCoy. "Because I heard it was because there's a B in both and an N in neither."

"Also true, Doctor."

Jim looked from one of them to the other. "What the hell is going on here?"

***

Like many Earth cultures, Vulcan had a version of Cinderella. It was, of course, much more logical.

T'Vitush was given suitable garments by a member of her deceased mother's house, and her shoes were wooden (practical, but extremely rare). The prince recognized T'Vitush by her appearance and manner of speaking and confirmed her identity by the fact that she had the second shoe. No one tried on the wood shoe T'Vitush had lost as it was likely that many other Vulcan women would have similarly sized feet. (Spock had wondered if human feet were more uniquely shaped.)

Even in a children's legend, T'Vitush and her prince bonded deliberately. No link existed between them until they placed their hands on each other's meld points and created it. Even in the original, pre-Surakian story there was no "bond at first sight", although the prince entered _plak tow_ during the ball and claimed T'Vitush as his mate in front of the other guests.

In another story, Waneti White and Shi'yon Red were two sisters who rescued a prince (the princes were frequently unnamed). Waneti White and Shi'yon Red were both very intelligent and compatible with the prince, and the prince would have found it agreeable to bond with either of them.

In the end, Waneti White, Shi'yon Red, and the prince had a reasonable discussion to determine who would make the most logical pairing. Once they were in agreement, the prince bonded with Waneti White, and this was considered a favorable outcome. (Spock suspected that, had humans told the story, they would have given the prince a brother or killed one of the sisters.)

Even in Vulcan children's stories, which often featured somewhat illogical circumstances, bonds were never accidental and never between more than two Vulcans.

Spock did not know how the frail bonds with Jim and McCoy had been created, and he did not know what to do about them.

He knew his parents were bondmates as well as married under Earth custom, and he would have liked to ask his mother if their psychic link had begun to develop on its own, but she would want to know why he asked. His father would be a better source of information on the matter, but Spock did not want to ask him. Sarek would also want to know why, and he would feel the need to include some cutting remark (and deny that he had).

T'Pring was another potential resource. Spock suspected she had been able to create a rudimentary bond with Stonn and conceal it once she and Spock were close enough to sense each other through the bond neither had wanted.

Now that his mind and body were free of _pon farr_, Spock could truly appreciate her logic. He had burned for her only because he had been forced to by his hormones and their initial bond. He would have raped her, and then he would have ignored her until the madness returned.

He could respect her even if he could not feel anything for her (and had not felt anything for years), and as she had wished for him to leave, he did not attempt contact.

As for Spock's current, unintentional bonded status, both humans seemed completely unaware of it. Since it was not a true bond, it worked best when he was in close proximity to them, and since neither human had any telepathic abilities, Spock tended to only feel their strongest emotions.

Spock decided it would be best to ignore it. That would be much easier than confronting the illogical reasons for its existence.

Similarly, when Jim held him by the arms and kissed him after a difficult mission, Spock assumed it was merely the result of human sexual appetites (_Homo sapiens_ were one of the only Federation member species to have a concept of "casual sex").

It had been a difficult mission, and Spock was willing to indulge his human friend. He let himself be pulled closer to Jim and let the human move his tongue into Spock's mouth. He had always found it to be an illogical gesture, but Jim did it very well. It was quite easy to forget how illogical it was when Jim's tongue slid over and against his, and he could feel Jim becoming erect against his thigh.

"Maybe this isn't the best time," Jim said in a soft, breathless voice, "but Bones and I have a sort of...arrangement."

"An arrangement," said Spock.

"Bones is good company," said Jim. "But we agreed that there's just too many pretty girls out there, and it would be a shame if they felt like they were being ignored."

Spock considered this. "You are involved in a non-monogamous sexual relationship with Dr. McCoy. And the fact that you are telling me this implies that you intend to continue this relationship."

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Jim grinned at him. "And Bones is _very_ good company, Spock."

Spock felt the attractive female humanoids out there would be able to cope with being ignored. Illogically he felt possessive of Jim, but had no objections to him providing sexual gratification to and receiving it from McCoy.

Like ignoring the link, it was easier to let Jim kiss him on the mouth again, and then begin to kiss his jaw and the place behind his ear. "Jim," said Spock.

"Mmm."

"Would your agreement with the good doctor be considered mutually beneficial or does it primarily serve as a rationalization of certain behaviors?"

Spock could feel how hurt Jim was by the implication through the bond and through Jim's hands and lips on him. "Given what we both know about the good doctor, I think he'd be more than happy to tell me if it wasn't mutually beneficial," said Jim. His tone revealed none of what Spock sensed.

"A logical assumption," said Spock. "I believe I understand the nature of this arrangement, and I think I would also like to become a 'friend with benefits.'"

Jim smiled again and radiated happiness. "Well, before you sign on, Mr. Spock, I think I should demonstrate some of the benefits."

***

"I have come to negotiate," said Spock.

He had come to McCoy's quarters to do so. The doctor was once again seated with one leg draped over the arm of his chair. Spock wondered how a being could consistently fail to understand the furniture of his own culture.

"Huh?"

"I have been informed of your relationship with the captain," said Spock.

"Oh?" McCoy's facial expression remained calm and vaguely interested. Through the link, Spock felt his sudden dread like a slap.

"I have decided it would be logical to enter into a similar arrangement," said Spock. "I will concede that your physical appearance is more aesthetically pleasing than I have previously indicated, and, based on the captain's remarks, I have theorized that you are able to provide satisfactory stimulation to a partner. I wish to see if this is indeed the case."

McCoy stared at him. "You're saying you think I'm hot, and you want to see if I'm good in bed?"

"I believe that is what I just said, although 'hot' is an exaggeration," said Spock. "However, I would not have you removed from my bed unless I wished to engage in copulation on an alternative surface."

McCoy slowly smiled. "Now, Spock, I don't think you can really negotiate from all the way over there."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. I think if we're really going to discuss terms, you got to come over here."

"I fail to see the difference," said Spock.

"I'm trying to flirt with you, you god damned hobgoblin!"

"I know, doctor. I wished to see how explicit you would become."

He was not surprised that McCoy was quite adept at "talking dirty".

***

The bond--among other things--made Spock question his logic. The mission ended, and when Jim returned to his planet, Spock felt it would be logical to do the same. McCoy also left, but refused to say why.

Eventually they all returned. Spock died and was resurrected. Things were the way they had been, and then Sybok returned.

***

_Eden my ass_ McCoy thought, and Spock heard him because McCoy had carried his katra. _Your brother obviously never paid attention in Sunday school._

Spock did not want Sybok to be referred to that way. He could still feel McCoy's pain--and his own--throbbing in his head, and it tasted like blood in his mouth.

A telepath of Sybok's skill should've been able to detect the telepathic link. Perhaps he was so focused on pain that he couldn't see any potential source of pleasure.

He felt the little ripple of pleased amusement from McCoy and replied, _Potential._

It was a sign of their fatigue that they were sharing this much through the link. McCoy did not give the signal that he wished to be left alone, and Spock did not block off his own thoughts.

Somehow the tentative, unintentional bond with Jim had survived his death. Spock could reach Jim through it, but it was unsatisfactory.

_Jim_ he thought at McCoy. McCoy would consider it.

***

The campfire was dying down. The lyre had been put away, and the flask had come out.

"I think we should stay here," Jim said. "Tell Starfleet to go to hell."

"What about the _Enterprise_?" McCoy asked.

"We'll just...borrow her," said Jim.

"Jim, you've gotten me to do a lot over the years, but you're not going to talk me into living in a tree and stealing the _Enterprise_ on weekends."

"Borrow, Bones, borrow." Jim grinned as he leaned against McCoy and took the flask out of his pocket. "She's practically mine anyway."

McCoy sighed, then turned to Spock and said, "So what's Sha Ka Ree really like?"

"Every flower is a delicate cake," said Spock. "And the pistils contain the choicest wine."

"Doesn't sound like _Vulcan_ paradise," said McCoy.

"I believe humans are allowed in," said Spock. "Visitors are greeted by the Fairy of Sha Ka Ree, who is young and beautiful and followed by a number of pretty maidens, each with a gleaming star in her hair."

_Brothers Grimm_ McCoy thought at him.

_Hans Christian Andersen_ Spock thought back. McCoy questioned this. Spock reminded him who had preserved the memory.

"How many pretty maidens?" Jim asked.

"He'd be thrown out faster than the king's son," said McCoy.

"Undoubtedly, Doctor," said Spock. "As would you."

"At least we'd have each other," said Jim. "Maybe Spock would be willing to be thrown out with us."

"It would not be paradise without you," Spock said.

The humans smiled, and Spock was pleased that life was more logical than "The Little Mermaid".


End file.
